Saying Goodbye
by DianaRose1900
Summary: "Goodbye, my love" He whispered, looking at the headstone-less grave and once more, in the peace of his own company, allowed the tears he had saved for her to fall. The true story of Michael and Lindsay.


**Authors Note:**

**Hey requested by Stevie Radleigh, this is a one shot between Michael and Lindsay. I hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I own no rights to Line of Duty. **

Saying Goodbye

The crowds stood and watched as her body was lowered into the ground. From 50 foot away, where he was standing, he could hear the sobs. He was not supposed to have come. He had not intended to, but his body had taken him here. To her funeral.

He did not enter the church, although he could hear the voice from outside. He stood near the trees, concealed from the mourners as they walked outside, to place her body back into the earth.

He swallowed, allowing a few lone tears to fall from his eyes. He had never thought that he would be in this position. Having to say goodbye to the woman he had loved most. It had never meant to be though. Love would never have been strong enough to keep them together, with all that they had been through.

DCC Dryden was in charge of the Crime Audit. He had been placed there about a year ago, and despite loving his job, it was never that exciting. Until, she joined. DS Lindsay Denton. He knew that she would make work more entertaining from the moment she had joined.

Nothing happened at first except a few locked eyes, a few smiles and a regular exchange of pleasantries. That was, until he walked out of his office one evening, after a particularly taxing day. He was tired, frustrated and wanted nothing more than to go home. It was almost 11pm, when he walked out of his office, he was surprised to see Denton still sat at her desk.

"DS Denton, what are you still doing here?" He asked

"I wanted to finish this document when before I go home. What time is it?" She asked

"11" He replied

"Fuck! I started this at 4" She said, looking up from her computer to him.

Maybe it was the darkness of the room, illuminated only by the dull lighting, and the luminets of the computer monitors, but she had never looked more beautiful.

"Maybe if I help you, we can get out of here sooner" He said, as he sat down beside her, and they continued. About an hour later, they finally finished. She tapped a few keys and sent the document to him

"Thank you, Sir" She said, looking up and catching his eye. Thye had caught eyes before, but only from across the room. Never from this close. These 6 inches between them. He could finally take in the beauty fo her eyes. Chocolate swirls which made his heart race.

Before he knew what he was doing, he leant in and captured her lips in his. He was sure she would object or complain, but was pleasantly surprised when she started kissing him back. Their hands started wandering. Her hand round his neck, whilst his trailed everywhere from her chest down to her thighs.

He picked her up, and placed her on her desk, leaning her back and leaning over her, pressing their bodies into one another as his lips met hers in a passionate fire. Then the most beautiful moan he had ever heard ripped from her lips as his mouth had found the weakness of her pulse point.

She wrapped her legs around his hips, pulling him even closer. She could feel his arousal against her core. She made quick work of pulling off his jacket and shirt. He followed her lead, and pulled off her clothes. Basking in the delicate beauty of her.

He admired her, now naked before him. He could feel her arousal against him, and it drove him wild. He wasted no time, in pulling off his own clothing restraints and slipping himself inside her. Overcome with the warmth and tightness of her core, he let the animalistic side of him lose, as he pleasured her, in ways which he never thought he could.

The way her body convulsed, From the look in her eye, to her moans which made his member twitch in excitement, he knew that she was feeling just as incredible as he was.

He had never climaxed as hard as he did with Lindsay. At the time he was newly married, only a year or so. Which made it worse, but the excitement was enough o make him forget all about Helen. His mind worked for Lindsay.

That was the beginning of their affair, which lasted a few months. Until one night. She had been absent from work all week, claiming to be ill, when she rung him, late at night

"Lindsay?" He asked

"Mike." She replied. He could hear the tears in her voice. Already, he knew something was wrong. Instinctively he reached for his gun

"What's wrong?" He asked. There was nothing but silence on the other end of the phone. If it wasn't for her sob-filled breaths, he would have thought that she was dead,

"Can you come over?" She asked. Her voice so quiet and innocent, he could not find it in himself to say no.

"I'm on my way" He said as he hung up. He ran straight out of the office, not wasting any time, he jumped in his car, and arrived at her house in 15 minutes. Knocking on the door. He was met by a still crying Lindsay. He walked in, closed the door behind him, and took her in his arms

"What's wrong?" He asked. She said nothing but pulled out the pregnancy test from her pocket. His eyes went wide, and his heart stopped. No. It couldn't be.

"Positive?" He choked out. A simple nod confirmed his darkest fears. This affair was supposed to be the two of them. This, this would mean that he would have to come clean to his wife. Hell, the Police would not be happy to learn about two of their employees, especially boss and delegate being intimate in that way.

He had no idea what to say. What to do. He knew that if this came out, both of their jobs would be on the line. His marriage would be over. And they weren't even a couple. They had never spent more than a few hours alone, and that was never anything romantic. Just a bit of a 'stress reliever' as they called it.

"No" He said sternly. She looked up at him

"What?" She asked

"No. We can't go through with this" He insisted

"What are you saying?" She asked

"I'm saying." He stopped, took a deep breath and thought for a moment "I'm saying that we can't have this baby. You need to get an abortion" He said. It broke his heart when she fell to her knees, sobbing uncontrollably. It broke his heart to know that he had done this to her.

"Get the abortion. I'll leave Helen. We'll make this work, and we can try again in a few years, when we can have a real relationship" He promised as he dropped to his knees to console her. Her crying slowed at his words, and she leant in to him

"Really?" She asked

"Really, but now is not the time. We're not ready" He said

It took a bit more persuasion, but she agreed. An hour later, Mike was able to leave. He drove back to the office, and sat at his desk, not knowing what to think or do. He was done now. The scare was enough to stop him going after her again. But he couldn't tell her that until after she got the abortion.

It was 2 weeks later when she approached him in the break room at work.

"It's done, Sir" She said very professionally, but he knew what she meant.

"Thank you, Lindsay" He replied, as he walked off to his office. Then, he sent off his transfer request, to be moved away from her.

He was moved a few weeks later, and he left her with barely more than a goodbye. Twice, during those two weeks she had tried to get him to come over, but both times he was unable to come over, due to reasons he made up.

Once he had gone, and started his new job, he arrived home one day to find her waiting outside his house. They had a huge fight. He had always told her not to come over to his house, in fact he had never told her where he lived. He had told her then, that anything between them was over, and she was not to see him again.

However, she was undeterred, and continued to stalk him, until he convinced Helen to move house. Since then, he had not seen her.

He watched as they placed handfuls of dirt over her coffin, remembering that night where it went wrong.

He had not seen her for a few years, when his phone rang, and her name popped up on the screen. It had been 4 years since she had any contact with him. He didn't know what it was, but something inside him told him to answer. Intentionally calling her 'Linda' as much as it hurt him to do that, he had to make it known from the start that he was not to be played with.

She apparently was calling for some work approval, and requested a transfer. Mike agreed, and gave the approval, leaving it with Lindsay.

That night, that phone call, that approval. It all led to a series of unfortunate events, which especially when he took personal charge of the investigation, only made things worse for him. Lindsay came out about their affair, and claimed to have had more than what they did have with one another, which only jeopardized him as well as her.

And now. After that case had been closed, she returned, and was shot. Killed. And he blamed himself. She caused more problems than she solved. And she took him down with her. But after everything, he still loved her. There was no way that he could have let the place her body to rest, and he could not have attended. He kept himself away, as he doubted that anyone there would want to see him. He watched as they paid their respects and left, and he walked over to her now fully covered grave, where he placed on the top, one white Rose.

"Goodbye, my love" He whispered, looking at the headstone-less grave and once more, in the peace of his own company, allowed the tears he had saved for her to fall.

**Thanks for reading. Please read and review **


End file.
